


A Robot By Any Other Name

by elodus19



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Companion Fic Theory, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elodus19/pseuds/elodus19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's travels across the wastes has led him to Vault 96 and its curious dweller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robot By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> A theory for what one of the 12 companions could be in Fallout 4

Ever since Howard entered vault 96, he felt as though he was being watched. All throughout the first two floors he could feel a piercing stare judging his every movement. It took him awhile to find the source, but was mildly surprised when he did. He was checking out the medical room on the second floor, having come across a stimpak and some caps, when he turned and looked up at the ceiling. He froze when he noticed a tiny security camera. Wanting to test out his theory, he waved his hand at the object, which earned him an odd nod.

“Is there someone here,” Howard asked loudly.

“In a matter of speaking,” a male voice answered over an intercom in the wall. “Also there’s no need to shout, I can hear you just fine.” Howard rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry, but are you the only one here?” the former Vault dweller had to know if there was anyone else here.

“The only one left actually,” the voice answered. “Now then, who are you? What is it that you want?”

“Nothing, really,” Howard answered honestly. “Just hoping to find supplies, and maybe some survivors.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this place has been picked practically clean.” The man sounded annoyed that he had to explain this. “As for survivors, this vault opened some time ago. The only ones who didn’t leave were the elderly.”

“What about you,” Howard asked. “Why are you still here?”

“I chose to stick around and take care of them.” The man sounded depressed as eh said it. “My father was among those who couldn’t leave. It was hard to watch him die.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Howard said, head tilted down.

“It was a long time ago,” the man said. “I have moved since then.” Howard contemplated his next question before asking.

“Well, if no one else is here, would you like to come with me? I have a settlement a few miles from here and it’s got a whole bunch of people already.”

“Why would I go with you?” There was a bit of pretentiousness in his voice.

“Aren’t you lonely?” It took a few moments before a response came.

“It is quite lonely here. Alright, I’ll take you up on your offer, but you must first do something for me.”

“That always seems to be the case,” Howard muttered. “What do you want exactly?”

“Well, due to my current status, I cannot move from the room I am currently in. It requires a code that can be located in the Overseers office. Don’t worry too much about getting in there. The door is locked and the most dangerous things in this place are the giant roaches.”

Howard sighed. “Alright, I’ll help you out. Just tell me where the Overseers office is real quick.”

“On the third floor. There’s a staircase not too far from your location. Just take a left when you exit.” Howard followed the instructions and found the staircase soon enough. “Once you get to the third floor, just follow the doors. It’ll be the fifth on your right.”

“You know you never did tell me your name,” Howard said as he traveled down the hallway.

“I don’t see how that is relevant now,” the man replied, annoyed.

“How about I introduce myself then,” the Vault dweller cleared his throat. “My name is Howard. A pleasure to meet you.” The tone was more mocking than anything. Howard didn’t actually expect a response.

“Jack, charmed I’m sure.” The tone was just as mocking as Howards was. At least the guy had a sense of humor.

“I think I’m starting to like you,” Howard replied as he found the door to the Overseers office.

“And I think you should hurry up with that code,” Jack said as Howard sat in front of the computer. “Now then, find the file that says J4CK-337. The code for the door should be in there.” It took Howard a moment to find the right code, seeing as it had been changed man times over for some reason or another. He copied it down and stood from the desk.

“Alright then, where is this door at?”

“Main floor, near the common room area. You should notice a keypad on the door.” Howard nodded and began his trek back to the main floor.

“So why again didn’t you leave after the elderly dwellers… passed on?” Howard felt awkward asking about it, but he also wanted to know more about Jack.

“Truth be told, I was scared.” Howards raised a quizzical eye at that.

“Scared of what?”

“The Unknown.” Howard stopped in his tracks. “I suppose I was scared to be on my own in a world that I knew next to nothing about. I was born in the vault, I know next to nothing outside of this place.” Howard could understand that. He woke up to nothing but dead bodies and a missing family that was most likely dead. The next question sounded so scared. “Is… is it bad out there?”

“I…,” Howard wasn’t sure he should tell him. It felt like a lump had formed in his throat, and his mouth had gone dry. But he reasoned that Jack shouldn’t be left in the dark like he had about the world he was about to enter. “It’s really not,” he finally managed to get out. “It’s nothing more than a giant wasteland now. There’s monsters and raiders, and it’s just bad.”

There were a few beats of silence before Jack spoke back. “I see,” he said slowly. “I guess it’s a good thing I’ll be leaving here with you then, I suppose.”

“You mean, you’re not scared,” Howard asked, surprise lacing his voice.

“Oh no, I’m terrified,” Jack replied. “But with someone experienced in the harsh world, it makes it seem less scary.” Howard gave a small smirk before making his way back to the main floor.

He managed to find the door in what felt like record time, but Jack spoke before he lifted a finger to the keypad. “Listen Howard, whatever happens, whatever you see in there, please don’t be upset.” Howard grew confused when Jack didn’t elaborate, so he simply pressed the code into the keypad and listened as the door unlocked.

The door opened easily as Howard pushed it, revealing a room that probably used to be stark white. Mold had most likely taken over the wall due to neglect. In the middle of the room stood what looked like a pod, a computer screen attached to it.

“What exactly is this,” Howard asked nervously, as he walked towards the object

“You’ll see soon enough,” Jack replied. “Now then, on the pod there should be a computer screen. Simply press the red button and stand back.” Howard was a bit skeptical, not knowing what to expect when he did press the button. But he had already come this far, so backing out now seemed a bit on the unfair side to him. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, the former vault dweller pressed the button and took a couple steps back.

There was a loud hissing sound as the top part of the pod spilt in half. White mist seeped through the crack as it split in half. Not long after, a lone figure sat up from the pod. Once the mist cleared, a man came into Howards view, as he climbed out of the pod. He had red hair kept in a buzz cut as well as the standard Vault jumpsuit. But what was odd were the wires dangling from his arms and the back of his neck. Slowly, the man removed the objects, first the ones form the arms and then the one from his neck. After all those were removed, Howard was met by a shock of blue eyes that met his own.

“Who are you,” Howard asked as the man began to look him up and down, as if analyzing him.

“I suppose you wouldn’t recognize me by my face alone,” the man spoke with a grin. The Voice was one Howard immediately recognized.

“Jack?” the man was dumbfounded at what he was seeing before him. There was no way the man he was talking to on the intercom and the one standing before him were the same person. “I... I don’t-“ Howard began to stumble over his words.

“Allow me to explain,” Jack said, interrupting Howard’s internal struggle. “The vault we are in now was home to research regarding androids and robotics. More specifically, it dealt with preserving the human race through androids, like myself.”

Howard stepped forward and looked closer at the man’s eyes. Sure enough, they seemed more mechanical and brighter than any humans. “Do you find something desirable about me,” Jack asked, a smirk on his face. Howard blushed as he realized how his analyzing must have looked to the android. “I wouldn’t worry too much. There were many of both genders who found me desirable.”

Howard let out a chuckle. “Well, you are good looking,” Howard countered before stepping back. “So, all that stuff about being born and raised here...”

“All true,” Jack picked up. “I was born here, though not in the conventional human sense.” The ginger sighed as he closed his eyes. “My father was an unconventional man though. When he created me, he insisted that I call him as such, and he referred to me as ‘Jack’. He was the only one who made me feel like an actual human.” There was an odd moment of surrealism as Howard took in what Jack had just told him. Here he was, standing and talking with an android who looked every bit as human as he did. Or maybe he shouldn’t’ve thought of it like that. He was more or less like Howard, being thrust head first into a world he knew nothing about.

Howard smiled as he took Jack by the hand and led him towards the vault door. “Listen, I have a lot to teach you about the world outside. It’s best if we go ahead and get started.”

“Is it really that bad,” Jack asked as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He stopped halfway, scared to take another step. Howard squeezed his hand in comfort.

“Don’t worry,” Howard said softly, comforting the android. “I’ll be with you every step of the way. I promise.” Jack looked at Howard with scrunched brows before he let the other man lead him towards the light of the tunnel and the sound of a dog barking.

Whatever may lie ahead, Jack was sure he wouldn’t leave Howards side anytime soon.


End file.
